


breathe me

by Onehellagaykid



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Happy Birthday, enjoy ittttt, not quite sure how this will develop but oh well.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehellagaykid/pseuds/Onehellagaykid
Summary: the air was tense. Cat was stressed. Kara was powerless. Literally and figuratively.





	breathe me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfkaily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/gifts).



“You cannot be serious.” Kara groaned thumping her head back down on the bed. 

“Sorry, Kar. No supering for a week. You need to rest. J’onn will handle the city while you take a break.” Alex flipped the paper on the chart and then haphazardly threw it on the table beside her sister. “Look, I know it’s a bummer but maybe you and Cat can spend some time together. Carter is with his dad for the weekend and I’m sure he would love to see Ruby, so I’ll talk to Sam and arrange for 4 to road trip somewhere, in the week. Okay?” Alex smiled as she rubbed her sister’s shoulder. Kara nodded and rested her head on her sister shoulder. 

“I have to get to work. Cat hasn’t seen me in like 48 hours and she probably thinks I’m dead or something.”

“Go tame the beast.” Alex smirked and bumped her sisters shoulder. 

*

“So I needed the reports on the Jefferson case on my desk by, like 3 pm 2 days ago. Where the hell are they?” Cat questioned to her reporting team and she sauntered to her desk. The team all looked about and then one shy reporter answered.

“Kara still isn’t back from leave. It was her story.” The reporter suddenly regretted ever speaking as he received a glare from Cat that made him shiver and question his life choices. 

The room turned cold as she dismissed everyone with a wave of her hand. Once her office had cleared she took a deep breath and walked over to her bar. Her hand clasped around the decanter of scotch, but she changed her mind and slowly went to fill a glass with M&M’s. Making the short walk back to her desk she sat down and released her frustrations on the layout in front her. 

Meanwhile, Kara was travelling up in the elevator ready to get back to work, even though her whole body was aching, and head was pounding. She had rarely ever missed a day off work, so why should she start now. She finally reached the 40th floor and strolled right out of the elevator, a latte for Cat in hand. She smiled as Winn’s eyes lit up and he rushed for her. 

“Where have you been? This company has been going severely downhill since you disappeared.” 

“My powers were out, well they still are but I got stuck on Triton and there was this big solar flare like thing but I’m okay. I’m recovering and learning to not grab stuff out of the oven bare handed.” Kara smiled and pulled a relived Winn in for a hug. 

She took a glance into Cat’s office and saw her frantically editing a layout. Kara could only shake her head as she made her way into Cat’s office. 

The air was tense. Cat was stressed. Kara was powerless. Literally and figuratively. she couldn’t do much to stop Cat’s stress but she could, give her a latte and a hug. that would have to suffice until they got home and Kara could give Cat a proper hello. 

she gently made her way inside and placed the latte on her desk. Cats eyes travelled up the latte and met the eyes of the smiley girl who gave it to her. Kara could see her stress disappear as she was grabbed firmly by the wrist and dragged out onto the balcony. 

“Where the hell have you been! I’ve haven’t seen you 6 days and all Alex said was that you were handling a matter out of state. Then you have the nerve to come back clearly powerless and 4 hours late.” Cat’s voice was angry and her eyes dark with annoyance then her expression changed, to relief. Kara smiled placing a hand on Cat’s cheek, she pulled her close and placed light, barely there kisses on her lips. Cat pulled away and leaned her forehead on Kara’s, taking in the past 2 days. 

“i thought i lost you. No one was telling me anything.” Kara rested her head cat’s shoulder and wrapped her up tightly in her arms. 

There they stayed until several shouts of anger and shock came from the bull-pen. Kara rushed out and found men in black holding guns forcing the staff to their knees. She scanned and found James and Winn, on their knees facing the office. Winn shook is his head. a very clear warning to stay away. 

“Where is Cat Grant.” Clearly the boss of the masked men shouted. He raised his gun to the forehead of Chris, a fellow reporter, a guy she had taken a shine to after he understood a Star Wars reference she had hidden in an article. Chris raised his head and met Kara’s eyes. She shook her head viciously. please don’t tell them, she thought. 

After a long pause, the boss shouted again and pressed the barrel onto his forehead. “She’s in a meeting. She’s not here.” 

Kara pushed Cat away until she was hidden in the very corner of the balcony, behind a chair. “stay here. I’ll text J’onn to come and get you, but please, stay here and out of sight.” Kara pressed a kiss onto her forehead and raised her hands, clasping them behind her head in surrender. 

“Cat’s not here, but maybe I can help. Kara Danvers, junior reporter and deputy CEO. what seems to be the problem gentlemen.” The main boss, who still had his gun to Christopher’s head, turned around and aimed it at Kara. 

“Ahh, actually, you’ll do nicely. We have been sent as warning. Drop the Jefferson case or else.” Kara slowly moved her hands down and went to charge but before she could he signaled to his men and they rushed towards Kara, grabbing her and harshly bringing her to her knees. “Take her, leave the rest.” 

The masked men did as they were told and zip tied Kara’s hands behind her back, proceeding to drag her to the roof where a helicopter was waiting for them. Kara only prayed as a bag was thrown over head and once again she was left powerless.


End file.
